


Put to the test

by takeoutthetrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, Male Desperation, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeoutthetrash/pseuds/takeoutthetrash
Summary: A school teacher finds himself needing to pee badly while invigilating a test.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Put to the test

George sat in his cubicle at the teacher's office, drinking the last dregs of his tea as he intently typed away at his computer. 

Casually, he glanced at the clock at the bottom of the screen.  _ Rats! _ He had less than 5 minutes before his lesson started, and he got too carried away to notice the time. His classroom was all the way at the other end of the next block, and he had to administer a test today, so he couldn't afford to be late. 

Hastily, George stood up, gathering the test papers from his desk. As he did so, it also suddenly dawned on him how full his bladder felt - he hadn't had a pee since he first arrived in school, and he had easily downed two to three cups of tea over the course of the morning. He cursed his habit of being too engrossed at tasks and losing track of everything else, but he knew he didn't have the time to visit the toilet before the test. Oh well, he'll just hold it and go afterwards. 

* * *

Fortunately, George made it to class just on time, greeted by a room full of nervous test takers. 

"Alright everyone, I'll be passing the test papers down. The entire duration of the test will be two hours."

The students promptly started on their test, and George sat down on the teacher's desk, busying himself with grading some assignments.

Everything went well at first, but not long after, it started to dawn on George how much he actually needed to piss. Sitting still in his seat became very uncomfortable, as he felt the need to shift his weight around to ease the pressure of his full bladder in his abdomen. 

_ Fuck, I wonder if I could just sneak out halfway to go pee _ , George thought to himself. But being relatively new, he wasn't too sure if it was acceptable to leave the class while invigilating a test.  _ Well, it's just two hours, I can hold it.  _

The minutes slowly ticked by. Sitting down was getting increasingly unbearable for George, so he decided to get up and walk around the class. However, every step he took sent jolts to his bladder, so he made his rounds walking as if he was treading on hot coals. Every few moments he'd stop at a table, but he can't help but shift his weight from foot to foot in desperation.

* * *

There was about 45 minutes left on the clock when George could feel his bladder muscles slowly giving in. The constant stabbing pain in his abdomen was coming in waves and all he could think of was how much he wanted the test to end and the moment he could finally go to the bathroom. He was already planning his escape route in his head - there were no staff toilets in this block, so he needed to brisk walk back to the teacher's room where the toilets were located. But first he has to drop off the test papers at his desk before making a detour to the loo at the other end of the room. Normally this wouldn't be an issue for him, but in this situation where any delay could possibly lead to him wetting himself, it was terrible.

Just then, from the corner of his eye, George spotted a raised hand. He shuffled over to the student. 

"May I go to the restroom?" he asked. 

As per protocol, George accompanied the student to the restroom, which was just around the corner a few classrooms away. George contemplated taking the opportunity to also use the restroom, but he didn't feel right peeing alongside his student or asking him to wait while he went to use the bathroom also. 

While his student entered the restroom, George waited outside, bracing himself against the doorframe, his body slightly bent forward as he crossed one leg above the other. Being outside the toilet but not being able go just made his desperation even worse. As he heard the strong piss stream of a student that had also been holding before giving in to sacrifice precious test-taking time to relieve himself, George's bladder muscles momentarily relaxed, before he tensed every muscle possible to stop the flow, biting his lip in agony. 

* * *

The both of them promptly returned to the classroom and George continued invigilating. Sitting back down at his desk, his thighs were pressed tightly together. His armpits were getting moist from his nervousness and all that effort he was putting in to hold back the dam within him. He continued grading his assignments albeit with less concentration, occasionally giving his dick a squeeze under the desk, thankfully away from the sight of the students. 

"You have ten more minutes." After what seemed like an eternity, the test was coming to an end. A short spurt of pee leaked out, catching him off guard, causing George to quickly scissors his thighs to regain control and ram his hand into his crotch.

As the students frantically finished their last few questions, George watched the seconds slowly tick by from the clock. His relief was drawing near. 

"Time's up, put your pens down." George stood up announced. "Please pass your answer scriptd to the front."

The students passed their papers forward, and George hastily gathered them and counted. As his sweaty fingers leafed through the papers, he could feel a few more drops of pee threaten to leak out of his penis. He crossed his legs and silently cussed. At this rate he wasn't going to make it to the staff toilets after the test - he was actually considering making a dash for the student restrooms since they were much nearer. 

After counting and recounting another 2 times, he counted 41 scripts. His class had 40 students. George was exasperated - why did everything have to work against him today? 

"Hey class, I have an extra script here, did anyone hand in their question paper by accident?" 

There was some murmuring, some students flipped their papers, but the majority were too caught up discussing the test. 

"I said," George repeated in a louder, more annoyed tone. "Did anyone hand in their question paper? Please check your desks NOW, I'm sure we all don't want to be held back any longer."

This time, a student responded and sheepishly took her paper back from him. 

George quickly counted once more and verified that there were 40 copies. Finally. "Alright, y'all are dismissed."

As the students streamed out of the class, George hastily packed his belongings and bundled the scripts together. But before he could make his quick getaway, he saw two female students walk up to him.  _ Fuck, what now? _

"We'd like to arrange for an after-school consultation before the final exam, when will you be free?" One of the girls asked. 

Trying his best to hide his annoyance, George pulled out his planner and scanned his schedule. It was already pretty packed with other bookings from students as well as scheduled meetings, and he was struggling to find a slot.

Just then, his bladder involuntarily released a long spurt of piss. George immediately bent forward, grunting as he struggled to stem the flow. His hand flew to his crotch but he quickly pulled it away. It was at this moment when he knew he couldn't hold much longer. 

"H-how about you drop me an email? My schedule is quite full now," he muttered, voice quavering just a little. (His schedule wasn't the only thing that was full.)

The girls looked at each other and nodded, thanking him, and prepared to make their way out of the door. 

"Now excuse for a moment, I have some urgent matters to attend to."

Dropping his notebook and leaving everything on the desk, George brisk walked out of the classroom towards the direction of the student toilets, and quickly broke into a run. On the way, he could feel the wet warmth of fresh pee absorbing into his briefs. He hoped nothing had leaked onto his grey dress pants, because it would be obvious and he had an afternoon of lessons as well. 

George made it into the restroom, simultaneously fumbling with his zipper as he stumbled into the nearest cubicle. His dick was already out by the time he made it in and slammed the door shut. His relief was finally here and he barely made it. George's dribbling piss quickly turned into a powerful stream, thundering loudly as it hit the water in the toilet bowl and splattered around the insides. He could not help but release a long, satisfying moan - never before had he felt relief so amazing, it was almost orgasmic. He just kept going for a full minute, and when he thought he was almost empty, he went in again with another stream for another good 20 seconds. 

Eventually, George finished peeing, complete with a post-pee shiver and a sigh of relief. He examined the damage around his crotch - his white briefs were stained pale yellow with urine and were also considerably damp, and there was a palm sized streak of wetness down his inner left pant leg. Thankfully, it wasn't too obvious. As he zipped up and went out to wash his hands, he was also thankful that there weren't any students in the restroom that very moment he burst in. 

"Well, I'm never going to do that again."

* * *

Down the hallway on the other side, two girls were giggling to themselves amidst a juicy conversation. 

"Was it just me, or did Mr George definitely need to pee towards the end of the advanced Chemistry test?" 

"Yea, he seemed to be dancing on the spot when he stood by my seat during the test."

"And when we asked him about the consultation after the test, I thought I saw him grab his crotch for a moment."

"I think he was pretty desperate, he was really eager to leave, and he just left all the scripts on the desk when he left the class suddenly."

"Couldn't hold it anymore perhaps? Heehee."

"Maybe, I always thought he was kind of a klutz outside his ability to teach, but he's kinda endearing like that."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like me to write more about this character or any other situation requests, feel free to drop me a comment/message and I'll consider picking up the prompt!


End file.
